


I See the Stars

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's a cheese ball, F/M, Fluff, I Do, LadyNoir - Freeform, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 29, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 29 || I Do || Ladybug is trying to find stars in the sky but Chat Noir has already found them elsewhere.





	I See the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write something this short I want to attach a gif of me doing a little jig and singing about how short it is. I have class tomorrow so this is all I have time for tonight, oops.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were leaning against the railing at the highest Eiffel Tower observation deck, heads tilted up to try to see if they could find a single star. Well, Ladybug’s head was tilted to the sky. Chat found the picture of his partner gazing at the sky, illuminated by the Parisian lights to be much a much more beautiful image to gaze upon.

Huffing out a breath, Ladybug slouched slightly, eyes still glued to the sky. “Do you see anything?”

Chat sighed a bit dreamily. “I do.” 

Her head whipped to look at him, eyes alight. “What? Really? Where?”

“I see the stars every time I look into your eyes.” Chat lifted a hand from where it rested on the railing and gently grazed her cheek. “When you look at me, all I can see are the endless cosmos in the sky.”

With a sharp intake of breath, Ladybug turned her head away. It was the reaction he had anticipated. He hadn’t anticipated the blush that spread from the tip of her ears to the collar of her suit. “Silly kitty.” Chat grinned when he saw Ladybug’s lips tug up at the corner.

Marinette had mentioned that Ladybug probably didn’t take his over dramatic flirting seriously the last time they hung out. He was going to have to thank her for her suggestion of a more honest approach with his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
